


Missing

by My_floaty_coaty_boy



Series: TAZ short fics [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_floaty_coaty_boy/pseuds/My_floaty_coaty_boy
Summary: Their victory is missing something. Magnus misses someone.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> another super short one shot

After they win, Magnus gets surrounded by new relationships.

Lup and Barry are back, and together, and spending all the time they can around their friends after so long away.

They see Carey and Killian a lot more, now that they’re not constantly travelling.

And, then, there’s Taako and Kravitz. Magnus wasn’t sure what to think of that at the start, after all, Kavitz had threatened to kill them all. But he warms up to him, and as they all get used to each other, Taako hides their relationship a lot less.

And he’s happy for all of them, of course.

But it’s a lot harder than he thought it would be to be around them all day.

He loves them, but he misses that feeling. And with them all around, it feels like they’re just opening old wounds that never fully healed. 

He misses Julia, so much sometimes that it’s almost like a physical ache. 

When Carey and Killian fight together, train together, bickering and trash talking at each other lightheartedly, he remembers that Julia would tease him like that to get him out of his own head. When Taako and Kravitz run off somewhere during the night, grinning like wild, he remembers when Julia would pull him around on dates, her mind full of possibilities of what they could do together. When Lup and Barry brushed up against each other, sending secret looks and silly faces across the room, he remembers how Julia would stick her tongue out at him when   when she…before…

When she was alive.

But it’s not just couples. Merle recognizes that maybe he needs a break, so he takes Magnus along the next time he travels to see his children.

Mookie and Mavis are adorable, smart, and so  _happy. So full of joy_. Mavis has a sharp wit and Mookie has a loud mouth and so much energy. He adores them instantly.

But it doesn’t help, because he can’t help thinking about the children he and Jules had wanted. They’d agreed on a big family, and being recognized for his carpentry would have given them enough money to live comfortably with the children they dreamed of.

Now, he knows, not all dreams do come true.

He cries that night, alone and mourning a family that he never had.

He never tells them, because who is he to take their happiness away, in the way his was taken?

He stays silent. 

He stays smiling, and only drops his facade when he’s alone.

When he's alone, he allows himself to feel, to fall. To fear that he'll never have that again. To know that he never could. 

He misses her.


End file.
